Grimm Academy
by Fooldartz
Summary: Welcome to Grimm Academy, where students learn in hopes of becoming the heroes of humanity's next great legend. Not long ago, Grim Academy entered its 1000th year of operating. And as anybody can tell you, numbers like 1000 have power, power that causes consequences. This is the story of that year, and it's two most important students, Tori and Jade, also known as The Great Ones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter One

A young woman sits at a desk, conjures up paper, ink, and a quill, and begins to write. _There is a school that has existed for hundreds of years. It is known as Grim Academy. Its purpose is simple. Mankind needs its stories, its legends, but inspiration must come from somewhere. Grim Academy provides that inspiration. The students there choose the archetype they wish to fill, and they train in hopes of becoming the role for that generation's legend. Not long ago, Grim Academy entered its 1000__th__ year of operating. And as anybody can tell you, numbers like 1000 have power, power that causes consequences. This is the story of that year._

**Grim Academy-One month into the school year**

"So, what do you want to be?" Tori asked Andre. She was sitting in one of the classrooms that got set aside for small groups to have lunch in with her friends: Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade.

"I'm going to be the dwarf." Andre said with a smile. Jade snorted, but Tori ignored her, though she was confused.

"Why the dwarf?"

"Because, after the first adventure, the Prince becomes the King and has to rule a whole country. The dwarf gets to go home and relax and chill out except for emergencies, content in the fact that he helped his friends when they needed him."

"Yeah, but the Prince is the one that gets to kick ass." Jade argued. "When it comes down to it, it's the Prince that kills the Dragon or the Wicked Witch, then get the Princess, and then go on to have more kick ass adventures, all the while swimming in more money than Scrooge McDuck."

"I don't think a girl can be the Prince." Robbie said slowly. Jade slowly turned and gave him her Death Glare. "I mean a girl can totally be the Prince." He said quickly, sounding terrified. Jade smirked.

"Jade, be nice!" Tori scolded. "What do you want to be Robbie?"

"I want to be the Woodsman." He admitted. "I'll have a small but important role in the story, and then I'll get to live out the rest of my days in relative peace and comfort. I'm not brave enough to want to be the Prince."

"I want to be the Princess!" Cat said excitedly. "Because then I get to wear pretty dresses and have lots of shiny things, but I don't have to do any fighting, because fighting's not good." She nodded solemnly, and the others stared at her in silence for a second.

"So, Beck, what do you want to be?" Tori said quickly, filling the silence as best as she could.

"I want to be The Wizard." Beck said with a shrug. "I'll study magic for years, then train the Prince and serve as a teacher and wise friend, and then retire in contentment, maybe taking up the position as chief advisor."

"Nice." Andre said, fist bumping Beck. "What do you want Tori?" Jade laughed.

"Why are you bothering to ask that? We all know that she wants to be the Princess. It's Vega for crying out loud!"

"Wrong." Tori said with a smile. "I want to be the Fairy Godmother. I'll have lots of power, but I'll only use it to help people, and everybody whose life I touch will be better off for it, never worse."

"Gag me." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about? The Prince is just as kind and altruistic as the Fairy Godmother." Tori protested.

"Wrong. The Prince is a selfish jerk who only cares about getting ahead in life. Everything is done in the name of getting money, fame, and a hot chick. The only difference between the Prince and the Evil Stepmother or the Wicked Witch is that the Prince is helping the Princess, so the Prince is considered on the side of good." Jade said with a smirk.

"So you want to be a bad guy, without having to deal with any of the consequences." Beck said dryly.

"Basically." Jade admitted, smirking.

"I don't think it works like that." Tori said slowly.

"Says who?" Jade demanded. Tori opened her mouth, only for the bell to ring, cutting her off. "You're not off the hook yet Vega; I want an explanation of why the Prince isn't a jerkass tonight." Jade told Tori, getting up and walking out. Tori gulped. She still wasn't sure how she felt about being Jade's roommate. On the one hand, the girl wasn't very violent, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt Tori. She'd seriously considered trying to trade rooms, but Cat's roommate was Trina, and she didn't know any of the other girl's well enough to feel comfortable asking for a switch.

**Two hours later**

Tori slid into a desk in the back of the room, glanced to the side, and blinked. "Jade? What are you doing in Magical Theory? The Prince doesn't use magic." Jade shrugged.

"No, but they fight against it a lot, so I figured it couldn't hurt to learn the basics. Know your enemy and all that chiz." Tori nodded. That made sense. Five minutes later, she glanced at Jade, who was starting to look annoyed. Ten minutes later, and she was starting to look seriously angry. Thirty minutes later, she was asleep. Tori looked at her and sighed, shaking her head.

**One hour later**

"Jade." Tori said softly, shaking Jade by the shoulder. "Jade, class is over." Jade sat up, blinking sleepily, and Tori bit her lip. '_She looks so adorable…where did that come from?'_ Jade straightened up and looked around, then growled and began putting her things away.

"Well, that was a complete and utter waste of time." She growled, standing up. "I thought this Basic Magical Theory." Tori blinked.

"It was basic." She told Jade, who glared at her.

"Then why was it all so useless?" She demanded. "I took this class so I would know what magic could and couldn't do. I didn't come here so I could listen to some old dude drone on about conservation of mass and Merlin's 7 Laws."

"Well, that's kind of why it's recommended for people that want to be Fairy Godmothers, Witches, and Wizards." Tori said with a smile. "And the class does teach all the stuff you want it to, just in a…roundabout way." Jade gave her a skeptical look. "I'm serious! Look, it's like science. The laws of magic work like the laws of physics. If you know what they are, then you know what you can and can't do. The class just wasn't made with non-magic users in mind, so yeah, it's a little boring." Jade looked at her incredulously.

"A little boring? I fell asleep! I have never fallen asleep in a class before!"

"Alright, it's very boring." Tori admitted.

"You've got that right." Jade muttered, heading off to her swordsmanship class while Tori headed for the logical wishes class.

**Five hours later**

"Well Vega?" Jade asked. Tori very carefully didn't look up from her book, as Jade was changing into her pajamas.

"Well what?" She asked curiously.

"I told you, you're supposed to explain to me why the Prince isn't a selfish jerkass." Jade said with a sigh, pulling on a shirt and sliding into her own bed.

"Oh, right." Tori said, taking her glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. "Well, there's a very simple reason for why I think that. Technically, the Prince doesn't _have_ to do anything. As the Prince, they're automatically next in line for the throne, so they have a kingdom and riches lined up. And there's bound to be more than one country nearby, so there's no logical reason for why they have to save the Princess if they want to expand and get married at the same time, they could just as easily marry a different Princess and avoid the Dragon, or the Wicked Witch, or whatever the bad guy is." Jade stared thoughtfully into space, and then glared at Tori.

"Well thanks Vega, that's actually logical. It makes sense." She said sarcastically.

"…I'm sorry?" Tori said uncertainly.

"You should be. Now I actually have to be a nice person if I want to be the Prince." Jade growled, pulling the covers over herself and closing her eyes. Tori rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Good night Jade." She said quietly. There was a moment of silence, then...

"Night Vega." Jade replied, for once not sounding sarcastic or rude.

**Author's Notes**

So, what did you think? Please Review!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Two

Jade sighed and swung her kilij, killing one of the living statues. "Damn it Andre, the right flank was your duty!" She snapped. The students that wished to have some sort of combat role had been split into groups for training, as quests were rarely solo missions the whole way through. In this case, Jade's group consisted of Beck, Andre, herself, and Tori…for some reason. She reminded herself to ask Vega what the hell she was doing in a combat class. '_I mean sure, I've been taking classes that I don't necessarily __have __to take, but Vega's after the position of Fairy Godmother, when will she ever have to fight without magic?_' She thought, lazily killing another of the living statues. Today was a fairly basic simulation, just goblins. The idea was probably to show them that it wasn't all dragons and wicked witches, but she couldn't help but wonder if the battle was being dumbed down to accommodate Tori.

She glanced back at the other girl, who was using a shield and a one handed mace. She nodded. It was a good choice. The mace didn't require much skill, unlike a sword or even a dagger. There was only one strategy involved with the mace-find something and hit it. Using the shield actually required more skill, but she seemed to be doing fine for now. A goblin statue leaped at her, and Beck shot it out of the air with a fireball before it could hit her. Jade nodded her thanks and focused back on the fight, mentally berating herself for getting distracted. Suddenly, a roar filled the air, and a troll walked onto the scene, hefting a massive club. Jade groaned and looked at Andre. "Go for the legs, let Beck be support?" She asked. He looked at her, hefting his battle axe.

"What about Tori?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Tori asked nervously, watching as the troll lumbered towards them.

"Vega guards Beck. Use your shield to block the club." Jade said, not taking her eyes off the giant creature.

"You want me to block that club with my shield?" Tori said incredulously. Jade shrugged.

"Quite frankly, if it comes to that it means that Andre and I are already dead, so you're pretty much doomed no matter what. I just thought you might want to go out bravely." She said. "Now then, if we're done talking, let's go." Beck and Tori backed up while Jade and Andre moved forward, keeping an eye on the troll's club. It let out a roar of challenge, which Andre returned, and swung it's club down like a hammer at Jade, who quickly sidestepped it and lashed out with her kilij, making a large gash in its arm. It roared again, this time in pain, and turned all of its attention on Jade. Andre quickly took advantage of the distraction, getting behind the troll and hacking at its left leg, hamstringing it. The troll began to slowly turn to attack Andre, only for Beck to begin lobbing fireballs at its face while Jade sliced into its massive belly, gutting it. The troll let out one final gasp and fell to the ground. The four of them blinked, staring at the corpse.

"Well…that was…easy." Beck said, frowning.

"Indeed it was Mr. Oliver." Headmaster Sikowitz said, walking up. "But only because of your teamwork."

"What?" Jade asked flatly. That sounded suspiciously like those kid shows where the power of friendship solved everything.

"The purpose of splitting you into groups was to see how effectively you could utilize group combat tactics." Sikowitz explained. "Far too many of our students are mavericks and glory hogs. So, the groups who used teamwork the best had an easier time than the groups where everybody was acting on their own."

"Well that's stupid." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Jade!" Tori said reproachfully.

"Well it is! The combat classes are supposed to teach us to fight, not coddle us." Jade said, not sorry for speaking her mind.

"She has a point." Andre said thoughtfully, looking at Sikowitz, who smiled.

"Are you saying that you think you're ready to fight a dragon?" He asked, looking at the two. Andre blanched, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, but that's not the point." She said. "I'm just asking that you don't coddle us."

"You're only two months into the school year Ms. West. Trust me when I say that things will get harder." Sikowitz said with a smile before walking away. Tori glared at Jade.

"Did you just volunteer us to fight a dragon tomorrow?" She demanded.

"Oh, quit your whining Vega." Jade growled, walking towards the girl's locker room, Tori close behind.

"I'm just asking." Tori said, exasperated. "I need to know if I should prepare to fight a dragon tomorrow or not." Jade laughed and took off her helmet, placing it in her locker.

"You can't prepare to fight a dragon Vega. You've got a mace and almost no skill, it'll roast you before you reach it if we fight one tomorrow. What are you even doing in this class anyway?" She asked, undoing the braid she'd put her hair in. "You're trying to be the freaking Fairy Godmother. Cat needs this class more than you, and she wants to be the Princess."

"The last three Fairy Godmother's lost their magic at some point." Tori said, shrugging and struggling to unbuckle her breast plate. "I figured it'd be a good idea to take some of the combat classes so I won't be a burden if that happens to me." Jade blinked. That was actually good reasoning. She wondered if Vega was taking some kind of debate class, since she seemed to be getting better at coming up with logical reasons for things than usual. Tori let out a huff of frustration, still unable to undo the clasps holding the breastplate together, and moved on to her boots. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Here, let me help with that." She said, walking up to Tori. Tori blinked in surprise as Jade walked up and began undoing the straps of the breastplate.

"Uh, Jade, are you feeling okay?" Tori asked, only half joking. Jade frowned at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…you're being nice." Tori pointed out.

"What? No I'm not." Jade said, glaring at her.

"But you're helping me."

"I was just sick of watching you fail at getting out of the armor. It's like when Trina tries to do…well, anything really. You just get so annoyed by the sheer amount of failure in front of you that eventually you have to step in and help or go insane."

"I was just having trouble undoing some straps on my back!" Tori protested indignantly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't take much to set me off." Jade said, undoing the last of the straps and letting the armor fall to the floor. "Don't forget to clean up after yourself." She said, walking back to her own locker. Tori looked at her thoughtfully, then shook her head and began picking the pieces of armor up and placing them in her locker.

**Nine hours later**

Tori woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what she'd just seen. The problem with having magic(well, one of them anyway) was that you could never be sure if a dream was a prophecy, or just a dream. "Jade? Jade? Jade!" A groan came from the other girl's bed, and Tori could see her shifting position. "Are you awake?"

"If I say no, will you leave me alone?" Jade growled sleepily. Tori stared at her.

"No." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just keep bugging you until you admit to being awake."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Promise me you'll never go on an evil rampage and kill everyone in the school while dressed up as the Wicked Witch of the West." Tori said, staring in Jade's general direction. The other girl was silent for a moment.

"Okay, where's my kilij?" Jade growled, sitting up. "I need to cut your ear off or something."

"What? Why?" Tori protested.

"Because you woke me up over a freaking nightmare of something that'll never happen." Jade growled. "I'm going for the Prince, I don't know magic."

"But we all have magic Jade, you just channel it through your sword…I mean kilij." Jade was very insistent on people referring to sword as a kilij, saying that it sounded cooler. "You could use it like Beck or me, if you had a staff, or a wand, or a broom." There was more silence for a few seconds as Jade rummaged through her things. Finally, the goth girl sighed.

"Well, I guess I left my kilij in the locker, so fine. I 'promise not to go on an evil rampage and kill everyone in the school while dressed up as the Wicked Witch of the West.'"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested, relieved, as she got back under her covers. "Good night Jade."

"Too late." Jade growled, getting back into bed.

**Author's Notes**

Uh…wow! Thanks for all the great comments already. Seriously, I did not expect to get so many reviews so quickly.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious.

Chapter Three

Jade looked down at her bed silently, her left eye twitching slightly. Resting on her bed was the picture of Jade in angel's clothes with the caption 'You promised' that she distinctly remembered ripping to pieces earlier today. Not saying a word, she reached down, picked it up, and ripped it apart again. She watched as it slowly pieced itself back together, eventually reforming flawlessly. Jade glared at it, then picked it up again and walked over to the room's fireplace and began to stoke the flames, making them grow. "What are you doing?" Tori asked, confused. Jade glared at her, then smirked, held up the picture, and tossed it in the fireplace. "Jade!" Tori protested.

"Yes Vega?" Jade asked sweetly, using a poker to force the picture deep into the fire. She frowned as the ashes struggled to come back together and began stabbing it repeatedly with the poker, eventually killing it.

"What did you do that for?" Tori demanded.

"It was clearly evil. I was just killing it." Jade said with a shrug, watching as the last pieces of the picture was consumed by flames.

"It wasn't evil! I enchanted it!" Tori protested, pouting.

"I fail to see how that precludes it from being evil." Jade told her, still smirking. Tori sighed.

"Now I've got to make another one." She said, shaking her head sadly. Suddenly Jade was on her bed, she was lying on her back, and Jade was standing over her, the poker pressed lightly against her throat.

"I really wouldn't recommend that." Jade told her warningly.

"Threatening a defenseless maiden? That's not a very Princely thing to do." Tori scolded.

"You're the Fairy Godmother, not the Princess or a Villager." Jade said with a shrug. "I'm just supposed to help the defenseless, which you're not."

"True. I'm not defenseless." Tori said, lashing out with her legs, sweeping Jade off of her feet. The other girl's eyes widened, and she dropped the poker over the edge of the bed. Tori smirked and quickly climbed on top of the other girl, pinning her arms down.

"You idiot." Jade growled. Tori blinked. She'd expected Jade to be upset, but not angry. It hadn't been a long fall after all, and there wasn't anyone around to see it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I had that poker pressed against your throat! What if I'd fallen forward? I would have killed you! You're just lucky they teach you how to fall in combat classes, or else that poker would have your blood on it." Tori stared at her for a moment, then slowly smiled.

"Why Jade, you sound concerned." She said teasingly. "Are you saying that you'd be sad if I died?"

"I'm saying that I'd be annoyed if I had to explain why I accidentally killed you." Jade growled.

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Tori asked, still smiling. "Are you sure that you're not just starting to care about me?" Jade glared up at her.

"Pretty sure. Now get off of me."

"Not until you admit that we're friends." Tori told her. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I don't hate you."

"That's not what I said." Tori said with a smile. "I already knew that you don't hate me." Jade growled.

"Fine. I guess that, under the right circumstances, we're friends." Jade said. "Now get off of me."

"Say please."

"What?"

"Friends say please before they ask their friends to something." Tori told her. Jade glared.

"Vega, you're on top of me. I don't think I need to say please when I ask you to get off of me." Tori pouted, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Really? You're really going to use the puppy dog eyes for something like this?" Tori didn't break her silent gaze. "Fine. Please get off of me." Tori smiled.

"Say you like my hugs first."

"Okay, screw this." Jade growled, grabbing Tori's shoulders and rolling over so she was on top. Tori at least had the decency to look chagrined.

"I pushed it too far, didn't I?"

"Just a little bit, yeah." Jade said. There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other for a moment, realizing that they'd spent the last minute or so lying on top of each other in bed. Jade quickly got off and walked over to the closet, keeping her back to Tori as she began putting things in her backpack. "C'mon Vega, we've got to get ready to go to class." Tori blinked, then sighed and got up.

**Ten minutes later**

"Damn it Jade." Beck sighed as the air was filled with the loud and distinctive roar of a dragon. "You just had to push it last week, didn't you?" Jade shrugged, not saying anything, and sat down. She opened up her backpack and pulled out a thermos, opened it up, and began drinking the coffee inside. The others all stared at her.

"What?" Jade demanded, looking annoyed.

"You're just going to sit there and drink coffee?" Andre asked. "We're going to be attacked by a dragon, and you're just going to sit there and drink coffee?"

"You're repeating yourself Andre." Jade said dryly, taking another sip. "But to answer the question, yes, I am. I hate wasting time, and we all know that we can't beat a dragon right now. So, I'm just going to sit here and drink my coffee until the dragon comes and 'kills' us." The others stared at her.

"She has a point." Tori admitted, sitting down. Andre stared at her in disbelief, until Beck sat down as well, at which point he just sighed and sat down with them. A minute later, Sikowitz appeared next to them.

"Well, that was boring." He said with a frown. Jade shrugged.

"Hey, take what you can get, you should have known that at the very least I wasn't going to go along with your plans." She told him. Sikowitz nodded.

"I suppose I should commend you on your logic." He admitted. "Well, that's all for today. Hit the showers kids!"

"Wait, that's it?" Andre said incredulously. Sikowitz shrugged.

"You see, we weren't really planning on Jade defenestrating our clever plot by deciding to just ignore the dragon, so the battle room isn't ready for another scenario yet." He told them. "So that'll be all for today kids." And with that, he teleported out. Jade smirked and stood up, screwing her thermos shut.

"Well, that was fun." She said, heading off for the lockers. The others stared at her, then followed.

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious

Chapter Four

Tori looked at Jade as they walked through the maze. Their four-man party was going through 'The Maze', the midyear test for combat groups. "Are you just determined to take all the magic out of magic school?" She asked. The minute they'd entered the maze, Jade had pulled out a piece of chalk and began dragging it along the wall, and hadn't looked up once unless they were in a fight, looking horribly bored instead.

"Excuse me for not being a small child or a mouse." Jade growled. She hated mazes, and had resolved to do everything in her power to get through this as quickly as possible. Her original plan had been to bring in a ball of magical yarn and go from there, but Sikowitz had confiscated it. She wasn't sure why, since she planned on bringing it with her everywhere once she became the Prince and set out on whatever the quest would be and therefore the yarn would make it more realistic, not less, but there you go.

"It's just that, between the dragon and this, you seem to have decided to just make things as mundane as possible." Tori said. Jade glared at her.

"Ok, first off, it was a freaking dragon. Sorry for not caring about going out in a knowingly futile 'blaze of glory'. And now, well, screw it. If the Princess gets mad that my methods of rescue weren't risky or heroic enough, then I can either throw her back or hire a minstrel to lie and make it sound better."

"So your plan is to either lie, or abandon the Princess to her fate." Beck said, frowning.

"If she's so shallow she complains about my rescue not being heroic enough, then screw her." Jade growled. "And these are legends; things are going to get exaggerated no matter what happens." Andre looked around cautiously.

"Guys, can you stop arguing before the Minotaur hears you?" He asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Please, Sikowitz would never be so cliché as to put a freaking Minotaur in the maze." Jade said. "No, most likely it'll be a Giant Tunneler, Salamander, or maybe some Vashta Nerada." Tori gulped.

"He wouldn't really put Vashta Nerada in here, would he?" She asked.

"Probably not." Jade admitted. "But it was fun seeing the look on your face when I said that." Tori lightly punched her in the shoulder.

"Don't be mean!"

"Oh please, that wasn't being mean. Being mean would be telling you that you have two shadows right now and that you probably shouldn't move, but since you've already been moving, you're probably doomed." Tori froze.

"You don't have two shadows." Beck said with a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Jade!" Tori yelled angrily, punching Jade again.

"What? I was just showing you what me being mean was really like." Jade said with a shrug and a smirk.

"After I told you not to be mean!" Tori said, hitting her again.

"You're really starting to push your luck with the whole punching me thing." Jade warned her.

"Will you two stop it before you alert whatever is in here with us?" Andre hissed.

"Oh, it already knows we're here." Jade said calmly.

"What?" Tori and Andre said at the same time.

"She's right." Beck confirmed, tightening his grip on his staff while Jade drew her kilij.

"I told you two not to argue!" Andre groaned, drawing his battle axe.

"Please, we're in its maze." Jade scoffed. "It knew we were here the minute we walked in."

"And if it didn't, Sikowitz would have made sure it knew." Beck said, nodding.

"How long do we have?" Andre asked as he and Jade took their positions, Jade at the front of the group and him at the back, in a single file line.

"Seconds." Jade and Beck said at the same time. No sooner had they finished saying that then a green beast with 9 red eyes and three claws on each hand burst from the wall, lashing out at Jade, who quickly brought up her kilij, barely blocking it from slashing her face.

"Ooh, a Wall Shadow." Jade said, pleasantly surprised. She hadn't seen one of those in real life before, and there were barely any pictures of them either.

"Keep it there!" Beck yelled, quickly muttering the incantation for a high level fire spell.

"How do I do that?" Jade demanded. "Tie it up with my boot laces?" Admittedly, the Wall Shadow wasn't very smart, and just kept pushing against her, hoping to unbalance her. It wasn't a bad strategy exactly, but it seemed to have forgotten that there were other people there besides her. Tori moved to help her, but Andre stopped her, shaking his head.

"We don't know if there are any more here." He reminded her. Tori frowned, but nodded in acceptance, glancing at the walls on either side of them.

"Burn, Twins of the Sky." Beck commanded, thrusting out with his staff. Two orbs of light, one white and one orange, shot from the tip of it and slammed into the Wall Shadow's head and chest, killing it. Unfortunately, when it died its ability to stay in the wall disappeared, and it fell on top of Jade. Andre started chuckling, but stopped when Jade glared at him. Tori didn't though, and soon her chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

"Shut up Vega." Jade growled as Beck levitated the corpse of the Wall Shadow off of her.

"I didn't say anything." Tori said, smiling. Jade just glared at her.

"That's pretty brave of you, teasing Jade like that." Andre whispered as they continued on. Tori shrugged.

"I'll probably pay for that later, but it was worth it." She said.

"Yeah, just wait until I make you pay, then we'll see if it was really worth it." Jade snapped from ahead of them. Andre glanced back, and was surprised to see that Tori didn't look worried at all. He frowned, surprised. Tori normally took Jade's threats seriously. What was going on here? He shrugged. Maybe the Wall Shadow had just made Jade seem less threatening.

**One Hour Later**

Tori braced herself, raising her shield to cover her upper body and ducking her head behind it. A second later, the third Wall Shadow slammed into her, raking its claws across her shield. Andre let out a guttural war cry and vaulted over her, bringing his axe down on the creature's head. "How many of these things are there?" He demanded.

"How would we know?" Jade snapped back, slitting a fourth one's throat and whirling to block the attacks of the fifth and sixth ones.

"Tori, Andre, move!" Beck yelled, aiming his staff. The two jumped out of the way as six more Wall Shadows charged down the corridor. "Destroy all in your path, Raging Light Fang!" A circle of green energy appeared and opened fire, shooting bars of green energy down the corridor, killing all of the Wall Shadows.

"You okay?" Andre asked as Beck began to lean on his staff, breathing heavily. The other boy nodded.

"I'll be fine." He said.

"That's great. Thanks for the help everybody." Jade muttered, walking away from the corpses of the three Wall Shadows that had decided to attack her and only her.

"Aw, is Jade feeling neglected?" Tori asked teasingly, wrapping her arms around Jade's shoulders and pinching her cheek. Andre and Beck tensed, waiting for Jade to explode, but nothing happened.

"Okay, what's going on?" Beck demanded, baffled.

"Vega cheats at poker." Jade growled, her left eye starting to twitch.

"I do not cheat! You lost fair and square." Tori protested. "Jade and I got bored, so we started playing poker. I won, and so she can't be violent towards me for the rest of the week, and she can't take revenge once the week's over either."

"And I've banned that from ever being the prize of a bet of any kind, so get that thought out of your heads." Jade growled, gently lifting Tori's arms off of her shoulders.

"Pity." Beck said with a sigh, turning back to the hallway they'd been planning on going through. "Now let's get moving."

**One Hour Later**

"That's what's at the center of the maze? A freaking apple tree?" Andre complained as he walked into the center chamber. Jade perked up and rushed past Tori and Beck. The others stared at Jade in confusion as she circled around the tree, looking thrilled.

"Well, at least it's a magical apple tree." Tori said slowly. The tree was clearly magical, with red, green, yellow, gold, white, black, and even purple and rainbow apples. Jade gave them an incredulous look.

"Seriously? You guys seriously don't know what this tree is?" She demanded.

"The Magical Apple Tree?" Tori guessed, shrugging. Jade sighed.

"This is The Tree. Every magical fruit, in any story you've ever heard, came from this tree." She told them. "If something magical was made of or from fruit, it was fruit from this tree." Jade turned to look up at the tree in question. "What you're looking at is the most magical thing in existence. Even a genie or an Elder God can't do anything that would affect this tree. Wars have been fought over this tree; quests have been launched in hopes of obtaining just one of its apples."

"Wait, I thought True Love's Kiss was the most powerful magic." Andre interjected.

"True Love's Kiss can do a lot. It can seal or repeal spells, can motivate anyone to do anything, and is very powerful in general, yes. But for everything else, there's this tree. These apples can heal any injury, cure any disease, make a good person wicked or vice versa, give you the powers of gods, and so much more. Whoever controls this tree could control the world."

"Then why doesn't Sikowitz?" Tori asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to." Sikowitz said, stepping through a doorway they hadn't noticed. "Despite what some stories may say, ruling the world isn't all it's cracked up to be. Ruling the world means governing the world after all. No, much easier to just teach a school."

"Plus he doesn't know what apple does what." Jade said. "Each apple does one thing and one thing only. There used to be a book that explained what each apple looked like and what it did, but it was lost long ago."

"Well…yes, there's that too." Sikowitz admitted. "But now it's time for you to return to school. Congratulations, you got the best grade of all the groups to enter the maze."

**Author's Notes**

More on Jade and The Apple Tree will explained later, don't worry.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious.

Chapter Five

"No." Jade said flatly, glaring at Tori.

"Come on Jade, please?" Tori pleaded.

"Vega, your sister sucks. I am not helping her get ready for whatever piece of stupidity the Princesses are doing for their midterm."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. First of all, as I said before, your sister sucks and has no chance of winning. As you know, I hate wasting my time on a futile exercise, so I'm not going to help you help her. And secondly, I don't hate Cat, and I'm not going to help her competition."

"But you just said that Trina doesn't have a chance, so it doesn't hurt Cat if you help Trina." Tori pointed out.

"It's the principle of the thing." Jade said, folding her arms.

"Please?" Tori asked, giving Jade the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"No."

"Please?" Tori stepped closer, her eyes never leaving Jade.

"No." Jade growled.

"Please?" Tori took another step closer.

"Okay, now you're being both irritating and getting too much into my personal space." Jade said, holding up her hands to stop Tori where she was. "Seriously Vega, just give it up, I'm not going to say yes." Tori stared thoughtfully at Jade, then smiled, took another step forward, and when Jade opened her mouth to yell again, she kissed her. Jade's eyes widened, and she staggered backwards in surprise, falling onto her bed. Impressively, Tori managed to stay on top of Jade, not breaking the kiss for a second. Jade got over her surprise and returned the kiss, deepening it.

"So?" Tori asked with a smile, pulling away. Jade raised an eyebrow, though she was also smiling.

"So what?"

"Will you help me help Trina now?"

"Kisses don't work that way Vega." Jade told her. "Just because you kissed me, that doesn't mean that I'll magically change my opinion. Besides, you don't like your sister either, so why do you want to help her so badly?" Tori sighed.

"She asked me to help her, so if I don't she'll never let me forget it and she'll just keep guilt tripping me, possibly for the rest of my life." She explained.

"Trina asked for help?" Jade said incredulously. Tori frowned.

"Well, technically she wanted an audience so she could rehearse, but…"

"Oh hell no. I am not watching her 'rehearse' for whatever it is."

"But she needs your help especially." Tori pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked warily.

"Well you know, every Princess needs a Prince." Tori said with a straight face and a shrug. Jade stared at her in horror.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Jade said quickly, shaking her head and shuddering. Tori just watched her, smiling slightly. Jade stopped and stared at her, realization dawning.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked incredulously. "Are you making a joke at my expense, while I'm right here, without anything to protect you?"

"The power of kissing will protect me." Tori said with a smile.

"Nope. You just put the image of me having to kiss Trina in my head. I'm going to have to kill you now, sorry." Tori continued to smile, up until Jade reached down and pulled out her Kilij, at which point she started to laugh nervously.

"Jade?" The goth girl didn't say anything as she drew the curved sword, smiling at Tori the whole time. "Jade, you're starting to scare me."

"Good." Jade growled as Tori hopped off the bed.

"Okay, got to go!" She said, running away from the girl and out the door, Jade close behind. Andre and Cat, who had both been about to come in, jumped back as Jade chased Tori, brandishing her kilij.

"What was that about?" Cat asked, cocking her head to the side.

"We're probably better off not knowing." Andre said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Hey, where's Tori?" Trina asked, walking up to the two.

"Jade chased her down the hall while trying to kill her." Cat said frankly. Trina scowled.

"She was supposed to watch me rehearse for my midterm." She complained.

"I'm sure Robbie'll be willing to help." Andre suggested.

"…Fine, I guess he'll be less likely to try and 'help' at least." Trina muttered, walking away.

"Should we try and help Tori?" Cat asked as she and Andre walked away from the room.

"You mean, should we get between Jade and something she wants to stab?" Andre asked with a laugh. "No thank you."

**Author's Notes**

Sorry, sorry I know this is short, but with my finals coming up I didn't have time for much else. I can promise a longer next chapter though, don't worry.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Alright guys, I have some news. Not particularly good or bad news, just news. Due to circumstances beyond my control involving two evil internet filters, I will no longer be able to update this story on . I will, however, continue updating the story on a different website, . Unless one of the evil web filters at my home blocks that too, in which case it will be on archiveofourown. However, I'd recommend checking first, as I prefer that site. In either case, it will be published under the same title, and I'll be using the same name, Fooldartz.

I would also like to apologize for the multitude of delays in writing a new chapter. Long story short, I suffer from AADD (Author Attention Deficiency Disorder) as well as ADD. As such, a new story popped into my head, and I kind of got distracted. I promise that I'll do better over the summer though, especially since I will no longer have classes to worry about.

Thank you for reading, and thank you for your patience.

Sincerely,

Fooldartz


	7. Second Note

Sorry about the site's filter, I didn't know. This story can be found at novel joy dot com, and will be continued there. If not there, it will be updated at archive of our own dot com. Most likely novel joy though. Sorry for the screw up.


End file.
